


She is so mean.

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing that Lance wouldn't do to make Bobbi happy. This means also polish her batons</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is so mean.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I have this headcanon that, to please Bobbi, Lance use to polish her batons or something like that.

Lance still couldn't figure it out. He tried in every way to do it but he couldn't.

 

Bobbi continued always to be the same. She teased him constantly on his stature ("Sorry if anyone is an Amazon like you! And what's more, I'm an hobbit, everybody knows we are magic"), she constantly reminded him all the wrong things he did in all these years and many other things .

 

Really, he couldn't understand. He didn't understand how he managed to love such a person. She was so mean with him. That's why he was surprised when he saw her at the door of his room with a shy smile.

 

"Hey Bob, what's up?" Lance asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

 

"I just wanted to thank you" said Bobbi "I know you would never admit it, but it was you the one who polish them, right?" She added, pulling her batons from behind her shoulders.

 

Only he knew how much she adored get everything in order (and God knows how many argue they had because of his disorder, when they were married) and this also included having her batons shiny and ready for a battle, but between missions she didn't had 5 minutes to do it.

 

In addition, in three years of marriage she had never thanked him for something.

 

"It was a pleasure Bobbi" said Lance.

 

This is counted as a personal victory.

 


End file.
